You Win
by LordLanceahlot
Summary: A day in the life of the newly married Peter and MJ, just them hanging out and being together and in love :)


Peter crawled into the modest apartment Mary Jane and his combined savings had managed to rent, heaving a sigh of exhaustion.  He had just battled some psycho who called himself "The Rhino" and though Rhino had been fairly easy to defeat Spidey had still gotten slammed more than once. 

He walked into their bedroom and grinned as he saw Mary Jane curled up in an armchair, watching the news with an anxious expression on her face.

They had gotten married six months ago, on a hilltop, just like Peter imagined it and ever since then he had been a different man.  His powers seemed to enhance and dehance depending on his emotional state and right now they were the best they'd ever been.  His shooting was precise, he swung faster, hit harder, and best of all, finished off the crooks faster so he could spend more time with Mary Jane. 

Peter made his light steps a bit more noticeable so he wouldn't scare her and she turned in relief, jumping out of the chair.

"Peter!"  She rushed at him and hugged him tightly.  "I saw you on the news… that Rhino nutcase hit you and I was so worried and you seemed hurt and…"  She stopped to catch her breath and at Peter's gentle laugh she gave him a lopsided smile.  "What?  Oh come on, I was just worried about you."

He laughed again and although they had been married six months and dating two years before that, his heart still sped up at the sight of her smile and every place she touched on him still made him want to take her in his arms and just kiss her.

So he did just that, languidly leaning down towards her, capturing her lips on his in a long kiss.

When they pulled back MJ slapped his arm playfully.  "Well I see you're okay." 

Peter smiled at her and then picked that unfortunate time to grimace as her light slap stung on his heavily bruised arm. 

MJ picked up on the slight grimace and stopped, the smile fading from her face.

"You're not okay."  She said frowning.

"It's okay, just a little bruised."

"Don't give me that Peter Parker.  I know you and you can get hit by a freight train and not get sore, that Rhino guy must have been excruciating."

Peter still had his Spider-Man costume on, minus the mask and MJ made him sit on the bed, despite his protests.

She reached around back and gently unzipped the almost hidden zipper that kept the costume together, and gently pushed the costume off his torso and he pulled it down the rest.

Peter sat there in his blue boxer shorts, grinning weakly as MJ gasped in shock at the numerous cuts and bruises across his body. 

"This will heal…fast Mary Jane."

"Peter… oh no this is awful, no wonder you grimaced when I slapped you, I'm so sorry."

Peter motioned for Mary Jane to sit on the bed and she did, cuddling up against his chest.

"MJ, I'm fine, nothing you did is wrong or even hurt that bad."

Once MJ was reassured he was okay she kissed him on the lips and then pulled away, getting off the bed and standing up, looking at him.

He protested her leaving and opened his eyes, a little disoriented.

"I think you just implied I'm a weakling Peter Parker."

"I… what?"

"You said, and I quote 'nothing you did is wrong or even hurt that bad.'"

Peter caught on to the teasing tone in her voice and played along.

"Well…," He flexed his muscles.  "I don't think you can compare with me."

"I think I can, come on, bring it."

He raised his eyebrow at her and then smiled to himself, thinking how much he enjoyed these random play sessions with MJ.  They were spontaneous and light and each one almost inevitably ended in a kiss. 

"Weakling gets first punch."  He playfully glared at MJ.

The bruises on Peter's chest were already losing alot of their purple color and MJ picked the least bruised area to land a light punch that barely tapped his chest.

Peter toppled backwards, over exaggerating and then landed sprawled on the floor behind the couch.

MJ looked over the couch to see Peter laying there, playing dead.  She got up and jumped behind the couch next to him.

"I win!"

"Never!"

He got up and grabbed her by the waist, jumping and sticking onto the ceiling.

She dangled there for a minute, Peter arm wrapped tightly around her waist and her feet suspended over the room.

He lightened his grasp on her and said in a hopefully threatening voice.

"I'll drop you!"

"You wouldn't drop me, Tiger."

Peter crawled across the ceiling, still toting a giggling Mary Jane until they were directly over their bed.

He gently lowered her as far as his arm would stretch and then dropped her the rest of the way onto the bed.

"I win."

"I could do without the unfair advantage of your superpowers."

"Then don't challenge me."

"Cheater."

"Whiner."

They smiled at each other, Peter on the ceiling and MJ on the bed.  

Peter back flipped onto the floor and MJ came up to him, kissing his neck.

"Who won?"

She moved her lips to his mouth and kissed him seductively.

He groaned and accepted defeat.

"You did."

She pulled back and smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"You're impossible."

"But you love me?"

"Yes, I love you very much."

"Good, I love you too."

Just then sirens blared, but this time MJ just smiled at him.

"You rock Spidey."  She quoted some of the yells that floated up to him as he swung.

"Love ya MJ."

"Love you too Pete, try and be home at a decent hour okay?"

"You got it."

He swung out the window, revived and exhilarated, ready to face the world, just with the knowledge of the girl who would be waiting for him with that smile when he came home.

**There, fluffy goodness : ) A bit short, a bit random, but fluffy and… well… fluff is good… to me anyways lol I had fun writing this, I love just little light banter between the two, they seem so perfect together.**

**Anyways please review : )**


End file.
